


The In-Laws are Coming

by orphan_account



Series: 28 Days of Sterek [23]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Hale Family, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Barbecue, Coming Out, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Engaged Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles is their nephew, Uncle Dean, Uncle Sam, observant Dean, sterek and destiel feels, uncle/nephew bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a surprise visit one day from his favorite uncles with big news. One of them however, catches on to Stiles odd closeness with one Derek Hale. Cue the late night uncle/nephew talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The In-Laws are Coming

**Author's Note:**

> yay for teen wolf/supernatural fusions :))

It started out as a normal tuesday in Beacon Hills, California. Stiles Stilinski was out at the library with his friends when he got the phone call. 

"Hello?" 

"Stiles," his dad replied from the other end. "Family emergency. Come home quick." The line went dead after that and Stiles stared at his phone confused.

"What is it?" his best friend, Scott, asked. Lydia nodded, also wanting to know what was wrong. Stiles just stood up and shrugged, gathering his things into his backpack.

"No clue, my dad just said it's a family emergency?" He said goodbye to his friends and walked outside to his jeep. On the car ride home Stiles heard his phone ringing again. This time though, he was happier with the name that showed up on the screen. "Hey Der."

"Hey, you doing anything right now?" Derek asked through the phone. A fond smile came over Stiles' face at his boyfriend's voice. They had been dating secretly for about five months now and Stiles had never been happier. He also got to see a side of Derek nobody had ever seen. Derek was broody and closed off from most of their friends but with Stiles he was himself; his loving, protective, funny self.

Stiles sighed into the cellphone pressed between his ear and shoulder. "Unfortunately I was summoned for some emergency at home. But I'll text you later."

"Okay." Derek sounded a little down but Stiles could never get out of emergency talks with his dad no matter how hard he tried. "Later babe." Stiles' cheeks heated up at the pet name and he couldn't hold back the big smile that came over his face as he hung up the phone. He didn't know when they would come out as a couple, Stiles wasn't even out about his sexuality, but for now they were happy in their own world.

When Stiles walked into his front door he spotted his father pacing the living room. "What's up pops?" John turned to look at his son with worried eyes.

"The in-laws are coming."

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't see the problem here or why his dad was so nervous. "And that's an emergency because...?"

John gave his son a shocked look and continued his pacing. Stiles had to run over to him and put his hands on his shoulders to stop him. "Your uncles."

Stiles understood now. The 'in-laws' were his mother's brothers and they were known for being crazy. Stiles honestly loved his uncles but they'd always scared his father. The first time the men came to visit was a surprise. Stiles was only six at the time when two strange guys came knocking at their door. Claudia Stilinski greeted them with big hugs though, while John just opted for a handshake. Young Stiles observed the interactions from the background. One of his uncles had jumped right into a description of his late night rendezvous with various women and traveling from town to town in his old car while his brother talked about mostly parenting those situations. John never thought the men were good influences for Stiles.

The next time they visited was after Claudia's death. It wasn't as fun for Stiles that time and he mostly stayed locked in his room. That visit was very short and consisted of crying most of the time.

Then the third visit was not for a while. Stiles was fifteen and just discovering himself when his chick magnet of an uncle introduced--surprising everyone--his boyfriend. But Stiles didn't know who he was yet and when he was questioned on his dating life, he just simply said he wasn't interested in anyone at the moment.

But now Stiles was ecstatic to see the men again. His father however, not so much. "They're coming in today! They literally gave me no warning!" the sheriff exclaimed. "I have to clean, I have to buy groceries, I have to-" Stiles cut him off with a hard shake.

"Hey dad, calm down. You know they'll be happy with whatever. Take a deep breath." He managed to get the man to calm down and sat his father on the couch. "I'll go to the grocery store, okay?" John nodded gratefully and patted Stiles on the back.

"Thanks, I guess I am overreacting."

Stiles smiled at his dad and grabbed his keys again. He set out to his jeep once more and pulled out his cellphone, dialing the number he never forgot. "Derek, you up for some grocery shopping?"

The guy sighed on the other end of the line. "That is probably the last thing I feel like doing right now but only because it's you." 

Stiles smiles triumphantly. "Be at your house in ten."

The Hale house was hidden in the woods on a gravel path. They were the type of family people made rumors up about. Stiles had heard it all from cult, drug ring, even werewolves. People were crazy.

Stiles drove down the familiar route to park in front of the house on the circular driveway. He typed out a quick text to Derek to tell him he was there and sat patiently. The front door opened moments later but it was not his boyfriend but his older sister, Laura. Stiles turned the crank to roll down his window and greeted the intimidating Hale with a smile. "Hi Laura."

The girl walked up to the window with a suspicious look on her face and arms crossed. "Stiles. Where are you and Derek off to?"

His smile turned into a nervous one and he tried to act as casual as possible. "Just doing some grocery shopping for some family coming in town. I didn't want to be alone."

Laura narrowed her eyes at the teen that said she didn't believe him. "Uh huh, alright. You guys were out pretty late last night, huh?" A smirk came over her face that made Stiles turn red.

"Well uh, Lydia's party ran pretty late then we offered to help her clean up," he said. That was a complete lie. Stiles and Derek ditched the party an hour in to drive to the preserve and hook up in his jeep. It was a great night.

Laura clearly still didn't believe Stiles but Derek fortunately came outside at that moment. "Laura, stop terrorizing my friends," he said annoyed. Derek walked around the car to hop in the front seat. The eldest Hale just looked between the two before slowly backing away.

"Whatever." She turned towards the house but Stiles could've sworn he heard her mumble something along the lines of "friends, my ass," under her breath. He made sure the girl was completely inside before putting the jeep into drive and starting towards the road. 

"Dude, she's getting way too suspicious," he said and quickly glanced at Derek.

"Stiles, how many times do I have to tell you. It's weird when you call me dude, especially when your dick is in my mouth."

"Well sorry grumpypants," Stiles exaggerated. "I didn't hear you complaining about it last night." He caught Derek's face heating up in his peripheral vision and Stiles smirked. 

"You're right, Laura was questioning me so much when I got home last night," Derek changed the subject. "She totally knows." Stiles sighed and grabbed Derek's hand on his lap. "So what was the family emergency?"

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Stiles and he pulled onto the main road. "My uncles are coming into town, the ones my dad doesn't really like." 

Derek intertwined their fingers. "But don't you like them?" He turned to look at Stiles.

Stiles nodded and glanced at Derek briefly. "They kind of drive him crazy though." He pulled into the local grocery store parking lot and took an empty spot. Stiles quickly pressed a kiss to Derek's lips since he hadn't gotten the chance too and smiled against the guy's lips. Then they separated their hands and entered the grocery store. It was hard being in a secret relationship, not knowing when you'd see people you know in public. Derek followed Stiles to the frozen food section after grabbing a cart. "We share a mutual love of curly fries." He threw them into the cart (which he made Derek push).

"They sound fun," Derek pointed out and let Stiles throw in more frozen foods. "I'd like to meet them."

Stiles stopped his hand mid-air with a bag of potato chips in it. "Seriously?" he said, surprised. Derek nodded earnestly and grabbed the chips from his boyfriend's grasp. "Ok, yeah. I'm sure they'd love to meet you." The big grin he got out of Derek made his stomach erupt in butterflies. Stiles was still in shock how he had managed to rope in someone as beautiful as Derek Hale.

They got everything they needed to feed a house of men for a week and made their way to the checkout. Stiles started pulling out the groceries to load onto the conveyor belt. The cashier was a young girl and her eyes widened when she looked up at the two men. "Oh, hello. I mean, uh, how are you today?"

Stiles just gave her a tight lipped smile and a nod. "Fine, thanks." He tried not to let the jealousy come over him when he saw how she was mostly staring at Derek, who was looking elsewhere in his own world, not noticing what was going on. "Hi, yes. We're in a hurry." The girl snapped out of it with a blush and quickly scanned all of their items then put them into bags. Stiles quickly paid for the food and shoved some bags into Derek's hand. The cashier waved goodbye to them as they left but Stiles just kept walking. Derek was nice enough to smile back at her though. 

When they hopped into the car, Stiles phone buzzed. There was a text message from his dad on the lock screen that said, 'This is not a drill! They're here now! COME HOME ASAP' He laughed at his dad's overreaction and pulled out into the road again. "Looks like you'll be meeting my uncles sooner than you thought."

Derek took a look at the text message and chuckled. "Great."

The familiar Chevy Impala was parked in his driveway when Stiles arrived home. Derek gave an approving nod at the car. "Your uncle's got nice taste."

Stiles laughed and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and hopped out of his jeep. "Good to know you two can bond over your love of cars. Meanwhile I'll be doing much more interesting things."

"Hey, you have no right to judge." Derek gave Stiles an amused smile and the boy shrugged. He had a fair point there.

The two entered the house and heard many voices coming from the kitchen. "Hello?" Stiles called out excitedly and loud footsteps came stomping towards the foyer.

"Stiles!" Multiple voices said in unison.

Stiles beamed at the men. "Uncle Dean! Uncle Sam!" A third man appeared behind them. "And Cas! I didn't know you were coming." The man addressed as 'Dean' put an arm around 'Cas' and pulled him close. 

"How have you been Stiles?" Sam asked with a pat to the teen's back. "It's been too long."

"It sure has," Stiles smiled. "Oh! Uncle Sam, Uncle Dean, Castiel...this is my uh, friend, Derek." Stiles nervously introduced the guy standing behind him. Derek gave all three men a friendly handshake and also greeted John, who was standing quietly to the side. "Derek, these are my uncles and Uncle Dean's boyfriend, Castiel."

"I've heard so much about you," Derek said. "It's nice to meet you." 

"Well, we certainly haven't heard much about you," Dean said and sent a subtle glance at Stiles. "Any friend of Stiles is a friend of ours."

"Oh and one more thing," Castiel piped in. "One of the reasons we are here..." he trailed off and smiled at Dean. Stiles looked eagerly between the couple, sensing good news. 

Dean smirked and dropped a kiss to Castiel's cheek. "We're engaged!"

There was a loud holler from Stiles, a big congratulations from Derek, and just a friendly smile and hug from John. "This is so exciting!" Stiles exclaimed and pulled the couple in for a big group hug. "We have to throw a party."

"Now Stiles," John started but his son was giving him a pleading look. "Well, it is a big day I guess. How about a barbecue tonight?"

Stiles jumped up and down and hugged his dad also. "Yes! I'll invite all of my friends. You guys will love them. Derek and I also happened to buy burgers, hot dogs, and chicken at the store."

Dean gave Stiles a thankful smile. "Perfect. We've got the beer!"

~

The barbecue wasn't anything big but everyone was having a great time, despite the fact it was mostly teenagers- Stiles' friends to be more exact. Scott, Isaac, Erica and Allison were engaged in an intense game of corn hole, girls vs. boys. Lydia was talking to Sam about something smart and weird probably. The sheriff was enjoying himself grilling the food while also entertaining Boyd. And Dean and Castiel were feeding each other hot dogs and burgers, it was quite adorable despite how much older they were than Stiles.

Speaking of the spastic teen, him and Derek were content with sitting in two lawn chairs under a big shady tree. No one could hear what they were saying but Stiles did catch Dean giving them unreadable looks from time to time. 

"They're really happy together," Derek pointed out and gestured to Dean and Cas. 

Stiles hummed with a fond smile and nodded. "They really are. Dean was always this womanizer when I was little. When he brought home Castiel it was a shock to all of us. They belong together, though."

Derek didn't say anything for a minute. Then he just said, "Hey Stiles?" Stiles looked at Derek and raised his eyebrows to tell him to go on. Derek looked at the ground bashfully. "When do you think we can come out?"

Stiles hesitated before answering. He knew Derek really wanted to come out and so did he, it was just hard. Stiles knew his friends and family would be accepting but it was the whole issue with school (lucky Derek didn't have to deal with that anymore) and the age gap (it was only three years, okay). "Soon," Stiles answered after a bit which seemed to surprise Derek.

"Really?"

Stiles smiled at his boyfriend and subtly ran a finger over the back of his hand between the chairs. "Yeah."

Dean smiled from his place across the lawn at his nephew and Derek. 

~

Later that night, after everyone went home, Stiles was sitting up in his bed when there was a knock on his door. "Come in."

His uncle Dean popped his head from behind the door, looked around the bedroom approvingly, then closed the door behind him. "Hey kiddo."

"Uncle Dean, I'm eighteen." Stiles pointed out as the man sat on the end of his bed.

Dean shrugged. "And I'm older than that. Anyways, not the point."

Stiles put the book he was reading aside on his nightstand. "What did you want to talk about?"

"You seem pretty close to Derek, huh?" Dean asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. Stiles could feel the blush rising to his cheeks and he looked anywhere but in Dean's eyes.

"I um...well yeah, we're good friends."

Dean snickered and shook his head. "Can't pull that crap on me. I know there's more than meets the eye with you two." He waggled his eyebrows playfully which only made Stiles punch him in the bicep. "Ow."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He reached for his book again to pass the sign to his uncle that the talk was over but Dean didn't stop.

"Stiles, I'm the last person who's going to judge you," he said matter-of-factly. "Dude, my male fiancé is literally sleeping in a bed two doors down. Jesus, I never thought those words would leave my mouth." There was a slight smile on Dean's face.

Stiles didn't respond, just stared down at his lap. Dean sighed and scooted closer to put a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "You can tell me anything. Just get it off your chest."

A single tear escaped Stiles' eye and he sniffled. "It's just so hard." Dean frowned and rubbed the boy's shoulder comfortingly. "I want to come out, I just-I don't know..."

"Hey, that's okay," Dean said. "You'll know when it's time. In the meantime you still let Derek know how much you love him. Don't let him feel like you're ashamed to come out as being with him, you hear me?" He pointed at Stiles who nodded his head.

"I won't. I'm not ashamed at all," he said then smiled. "I do really love him."

Dean reciprocated the smile and pulled his nephew closer into a side hug. "Good."

Stiles sniffled again but no more tears had escaped him. "Thanks Uncle Dean," he said graciously.

The man smiled and squeezed Stiles one last time before heading towards the door. "Anytime, kiddo." He opened it with a smirk.

"Hey! I'm a teenager," Stiles said but he still held a grin. 

Dean turned around and winked at the teen. "Please, you're practically a child." Then he closed the door and headed back to the guest room. Sam was sleeping on the couch downstairs. 

When Dean got back to the room, he saw Castiel was awake with the light on. He climbed in next to his fiancé and snuggled up close against Castiel's chest. "Where were you?" the man asked.

"Just talking to Stiles." Dean said and quickly reached over to turn off the lamp. 

"You're good with him," Cas said and smiled at Dean. Dean just kissed him quickly on the lips and shushed him.

"Go to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment telling me what you thought! This was my first time writing Destiel and I just loved the idea of Dean becoming soft on Stiles and helping him with coming out.


End file.
